Imperial Sands
by Kratos the Divine
Summary: Gaara has imperium. Naruto is a slave. Both have interesting pasts. What can happen when a young ruler finds such a beauty at a dark party? What plots can unfold? What scandels will be born? GaaNaruGaa
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay, so… I know I should work on Cresendo, but… I was watching a special on the Roman Emperors, and they got to my fifth favorite, Nero, (Constantine, Gaius Octavius, Gaius Iuilis{yes I count him as an emperor}, Theodosius, then Nero) and I saw something I never knew about him. This inspired me to imagine a similar story between our favorite Narudom pairing, Gaara and Naruto!!!!!! So… enjoy this story, and the history lessons randomly interjected in it.

Alexei: Um… what's with all the names?

Mikhael: He's decided to bore the readers by telling them something about himself.

Nicholae: Well… at least he considered their curiousity… but… that was pretty boring…

Kratos: Look you three, I'm about to unveil the greatest GaaNaru story of all time (until someone else writes one better, eta, 2 minutes after posting), and all you can do is complain!

Alexei: Aw… I is sowy! –tears up-

Kratos: That's more like it. On with the show! BTW, um… the first part really sets up the story, so… sorry if it seems boring and your all like 'argh! Stupid fairy author, get to teh pron!!!!', but… yeah… please read?

Disclaimer: I, the author of this fan fiction, am not the owner of the copyrighted character found herein. I do not profit in any monetary fashion from this story. It is a complete fabrication, and is a gross misuse of the Naruto characters in many people's opinions.

Warinings: This chapter contains hints of child abuse, molestation, and rape. However, be happy!

Listen to the tale of a land of old,

The glory of peace and wealth untold,

Hear the bards sing of office and power,

And a nation facing its darkest of hours.

The Empire of the Sand was true to its name. It spread across the continents like sand, encompassing all that it touched. From the Imperial Capital at Suna, the Kazekages of the House of Iron Sand ruled the land with an iron fist. The Empire prospered. Even the meekest, poorest peasants were happy. With the passing of the old Kazekage, however, the Empire felt the first tremors of turmoil.

The last Kazekage had three children. The eldest, his daughter Temari, was rightfully the next in line for the throne. However, the Senate refused to allow her ascension unless she married one of the Senators. Temari, outrages at the impudent and cheek power grab move, abdicated her claims to the throne. Thus, the Kazekage's second eldest, his first born son Kankuro, was brought before the Senate for confirmation.

The results were… less than encouraging. Kankuro abdicated before the Senate began debate because of an issue that was undisclosed to the public. This left the youngest son of the former Kazekage as the sole heir. However, the young prince was far from amiable, unlike his siblings. His mother died giving birth to him. As such, his father, the late Kazekage, seldom had anything to do with him. Because of the lack of attention, there were many assassination attempts on him, all of which he mysteriously survived. The multiple attempts severely altered his childhood. The final attempt, in which is mother's brother tried to kill him, resulted in his complete isolation from people, even his own siblings. His mental state was unknown, and he had never been involved with the political movements of the Empire.

This is where our story begins

The Senate was unable to find him. Today was the day the young prince was to be confirmed as the new Kazekage. The senators were searching high and low. He was not in his quarters. He wasn't in the library. He wasn't at any of the art galleries or slave auctions, places he often visited. Finally, the Senators resigned themselves and returned to the capitol. They filed into the chamber commons (A/N: this is like a parlor before the actual chamber).

"What shall we do? What can we do? Without him present, we can't confirm him…" mumbled one elderly Senator.

Another spoke up, "Perhaps we can postpone the confirmation and crowning until he is found?"

"No, we can't do that. There are too many diplomatic issues that need to be resolved. The Hokage from the merchantile empire is demanding an audience with the Kazekage. I fear that we will have to declare the House of Iron Sand at an end, and select a new dynasty," responded an elderly lady.

Another elderly lady, the most prominent of the Senate, spoke up, "Outrageous! How dare you insinuate such a thing. Sheer treason, I tell you!" the first old man to speak gently griped her arm.

"Calm down, Chiyo," he said. Slowly, they filed into the chamber proper, prepared to do whatever it took to preserve the Empire.

The Senatorial Chambers were set up like an audience room. A long red carpet ran through the room, bisecting the oval room into two equal parts. On the left and right sides of the carpet were chairs carved from sandstone and overlaid with various metals. There were five on each side, one for each of the Emperor's ministers. Behind the chairs were the stone stands of the Senate, where the non-minister Senators sat. The throne of the Empire was directly opposite of the door, on a raised dais in an alcove with three windows; one behind the throne and one to each side. It was a magnificent sight. It was carved of pure white marble, and inlaid with silver and gold. The head of the throne bore the sign of the empire. The armrests, seat, and back of the throne were covered with red velvet pads filled with the softest downs in the land. It was a beautiful sight. Several Senators gasped.

Seated on the throne was the young prince. His young, pale, slender form reclined in the throne, his legs slung over the left armrest and his upper body reclining over the right. His head was tilted back and away from the Senators. The windows illuminated the prince's frame. He was decked out in the imperial red, and the imperial laurels rested softly on his head. He slowly turned his head, fixing the Senators with a piercing gaze. His ocean-sky eyes glowed with a bizarre light. Suddenly, the Senators realized they were in trouble. His voice echoed through the chambers, soft yet harsh.

"Ah, at last, my Senate arrives. Imagine my shock when I arrive at sunrise for my confirmation, only to find that my Senate is absent and unable to fulfill the one duty it's actually charged with. Now, I find myself without a Senate, unable to complete my duties as Kazekage, and severely agitated. What possible excuse these miserable relics can offer, I wonder?" he mused entirely to himself. Several Senators panicked over the fact that he was talking to himself.

Chiyo stepped forward, along with the man who had calmed her. "My lord, we have been searching for you since sunrise," she said. The man next to her bowed his head

"Had we but know that you were here… but… no matter, we are here, as are you, and the Senate may complete its task," suggested the old man.

The prince slowly rolled his eyes before finally looking on him with disdain and disinterest. "No matter he says… yes… no matter…" he mumbled to himself. He raised his voice slightly, speaking this time to the Senators. "Do what you must…" he said.

The Senators filed into the chambers. The elderly man and Chiyo took their seats in the two chairs closest to the throne. Several other people filled the chairs, and the rest took to the stands. Chiyo rose.

"As Minister of the Empire for Internal Affairs, I motion that the Senate confirm the prince Gaara of the House of Iron Sand as the new Kazekage, bestowing upon him the reign, imperium, and authority of the Throne of the Empire of Sand, for the entirety of his life, and upon his line for as long as it exists," she said. The man across from her rose.

"I, as Minister of the Empire for Foreign Relations, second the motion," he said. The Senate whispered for a few minutes before a young man with black hair rose.

"I call for a vote," he said over the tumultuous whispers (A/N: lol… oxymoron…), "All in favor of confirming the prince as the new Kazekage, rise." The entire chamber rose.

Chiyo stood and walked to the throne. "As the Minister of Internal Affairs, it is my privilege to announce your ascension to the throne of the Kazekage. All hail Kazekage Gaara!" she said, bowing at the end of her statement. A young senator left the room to announce the confirmation to the city.

Gaara lifted his head and stared at the people in the chamber. He rose and nodded to the door guards. They closed the door. Several Senators rose and objected.

"My Senate is objecting… what to do… what to do… ah yes…" he said. He dropped his head and started to laugh. Guards encircled the chamber.

"I have no use for a Senate that is unable to serve its purpose. Kill them all, except for… you… you… you… you… aaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnddddddd… you," he said, pointing to Chiyo, the man across from her, the man that called for the vote, a young brown-haired Senator, and an even younger looking girl. The guards closed in on the Senators.

Screams echoed from the capitol. The citizens of Suna barely noticed. They were enthralled that they finally had a Kazekage.

*******

Three years after the confirmation of Kazekage Gaara, the newly formed Senate was hard at work on new projects. The city was being rebuilt to reflect the art and might of the Empire, not just to serve as a seat of power. The citizens were thrilled with the new Kazekage.

Shortly after his confirmation, Gaara declared war on the Merchantile Empire of Konoha. The result was a treaty that greatly benefited both of the nations. It seemed as if the new Kazekage was an excellent politician after all.

This is where the story truly begins.

*******

Lyres and flutes provided music for the evening. Torches burned , barely lighting the underground area. The air was hot and moist with the breath and sweat of hundreds of bodies. A young red-haired male flitted through the crowd. He laughed giddily. Suddenly, he was jerked to the left. A snarling man with a scared face glared down at him.

"You little fairy… you knocked my drink out of my hand. Look at my tunic! It's ruined," he snarled. The red-head laughed. The scared man snarled again. "Why you little…" he snarled. He reared back and punched the boy. The boy fell down to the ground, barely catching himself with his left arm. The crowd pulled back a little. The boy raised his right hand and wiped some blood from his mouth. He laughed again, his sea-green eyes sparkling happily. The man stared at him in disbelief.

"… he punched me… he made me bleed…" the boy said, looking at his hand. His sharp pink tongue lashed out, lapping up the blood on his hand. The man snarled at him in disbelief.

"Filthy peasant boy… ah… you're a slave, right? How else would such a young… lean… supple boy come to be at one of these parties… yes… you must be a slave…" the man mumbled. He leaned down and pulled the boy up by his toga. The boy held his head back. He laughed, and slowly lifted his head. The man smiled.

"Well well well… you're quite the pretty little slave… how did you get out of your pretty slave collar? No matter… Torrius knows how to throw a party after all… why don't we go to one of these cozy little alcoves and… play a game?" said the man. The boy laughed and nodded.

"Yeah… let's play a game!" he said, laughing strangely. The man smiled.

"My my my… you shouldn't drink so much little boy… how much wine have you had?" asked the man. The red-head smiled and laughed…

"Gaara hasn't had any wine…" he said. The man froze.

"Ah… no… nevermind… it's a common name these days… besides… what would he be doing here?" said the man, mostly to himself. The boy started to walk away from him. He quickly grabbed his shoulder, only to find himself on the ground with a blade at his throat.

"Ack… slave… release me…" he gurgled, trying to prevent his throat from being slit. The boy smiled down at him.

"I've changed my mind. I've found a more… enticing prey to play with. Leave me," he said. He then stood and started to walk away. The scared man snarled and grabbed him. Suddenly, he found himself restrained by two guards.

"Your Majesty, what do you wish us to do with this swine?" asked the one on the left. The red-head smiled.

"Ah… find his will, make him leave everything to the state, and then… ah… there he is…" said the emperor, his gaze falling on a young blond male wearing a white tunic and a red slave collar. The blonde male looked up, making eye contact with the red-head. He gasped and dropped his head before hurrying off to fill noblemen's goblets with wine, occasionally looking at the red-head. Gaara chuckled.

"Bring Torrius' blonde slave to my personal chambers… oh… and kill the one who was touching me…" said Gaara, his eyes sparkiling as he pointed to the blonde. The man gurgled as a sword pierced his stomach. He fell down dead. The blonde gasped again and ran off.

*******

"Ah… Kiba help!" said the blonde male to a brunette with triangle tattoos. The slightly feral-looking male laughed.

"What's wrong Naru? Spill some wine on the table or something?" he asked as he nuzzled the neck of the man whose lap he sat on. The man sighed and pushed him off. Kiba toyed with his collar and dropped his head.

"I'm sorry master, did I displease you?" he asked. The man sighed.

"No little one, but your friend needs help. Go help him, and then we can continue," replied the dark-haired male. Kiba bowed his head and backed away. Once he was a safe distance away, he threw his arm around Naruto's neck and snarled.

"Thanks a lot. That was a special master you just pulled me away from… this had better be good," he said, slightly peeved at the boy. Naruto panicked.

"I… I saw this red-head guy who looked like one of us and the master, and then, he put a knife to the master's throat, then he left him alone… then he looked at me and smiled, and the master was killed by some guards! Kiba… he saw me… he pointed at me… he knows what I look like… Kiba… I'm afraid… what if he kills me?" he said, panicking. Kiba tilted his head to the side.

"Red-head? There aren't any red-head slaves here tonight… what did he look like?" he asked. Naruto groaned.

"Uh… red hair, blue-green eyes, a weird mark over his left eye… um… really dark rings around his eyes… um… and he's wearing a toga like us… Kiba, I don't want to die!" he said panicky.

Kiba paled. "Naruto… this guy… was he young?"

Naruto nodded.

Kiba paled even more, "Naruto… you won't be killed… that was the Emperor… Naruto… if he pointed at you… Naruto… I don't know how to tell you this… but he often takes young male slaves to his private chambers for… well… the ones that leave the palace don't talk about what he does to them… but they all have this ring… he took Shikamaru a while ago. I asked him what happened when he came back, but he wouldn't say. He cried a little and then… that was it… he's been different ever since… and Master Torrius has even treated him differently… Naruto… if he takes you to the palace… he's probably going to… use you for his pleasure…" Kiba said, looking sympathetically at him. Naruto blushed and then paled.

"B-but… I'm not a bedslave… I'm a servant… Kiba… I can't do that! He's a guy… Kiba… it's bad enough that I have to put up with the masters advances… but… wait! My collar is a servant collar… he can't do that… right?" he asked desperately.

Kiba shook his head sadly, "Naru… he's the emperor… he can do whatever he wants…"

Naruto panicked and gripped Kiba's arms, "You've got to help me… hide me… I don't want to do… that… with him… I want my first time to be special… and with a girl… Kiba… I'm not gay… I… I…" he said, shaking him.

Kiba stopped him, "Naru… it doesn't matter… look, if he does take you to the palace… just relax. It will hurt, and it will hurt a lot. But if you relax, and just accept it, then the pain will go away and you'll like the feeling. But if you fight him… he might not prepare you… he might not be gentle… just relax and accept it… I'm sorry, but I can't help you past that…" he said, "But… here, have some wine. It will at least calm you down."

He carefully poured a goblet of wine for the blonde and led him to an alcove. The two sat down, and Naruto swiftly drained the goblet. Kiba pour him another cup, "Slow down, Naruto. Don't drink it so fast. Besides… if he was going to take you, he'd probably have already done it… so… calm down."

Naruto sipped slowly at the second goblet. A young female slave slid next to Kiba and whispered in his ear. Kiba smiled and stood up. "Sorry Naru, but I've got to work. Drink that slowly, and then try to get back to work. Take it easy," he said. He walked away. Naruto followed his movements with his eyes, smiling when he saw Kiba return to the master he was with before Naruto pulled him away.

"Maybe this master will buy him and make him happy... Master Torrius is getting old, and he's going to have to sell us all sooner or later," Naruto mused aloud. Suddenly, he became aware of another's presence in the alcove. He looked up from the rich red wine and into cool ocean blue depths.

"Hello there, little one," said the male. Naruto panicked. It was him! No… he didn't want to die… or worse…

He tried to stand up, but two armored guards blocked his path. The ocean-eyed male smiled at him, "Relax. Theos, take him to my quarters. Keep him comfortable and make sure he doesn't leave. We wouldn't want him getting lost or hurt, now, would we?" said the stranger. Naruto struggled, but one of the guards covered his mouth with a smelly cloth. The world started to get blurry. He whimpered and went limp. The last thing he was aware of was the red-head picking up his goblet, sipping it and saying, "Ah… even the wine tastes sweeter when your lips have graced it…" Then the world went black.

*******

Gaara chuckled. He stood and walked to the table where his brother sat. His brother, who was currently nuzzling the reason why he wasn't Kazekage instead of Gaara.

"Kankuro, I'm going back now," he said. The dark-haired male sighed and pushed the slave off of his lap.

"Down Kiba," he said to the slave, "Look, Gaara, apparently, Kiba knows this one, so… please be gentle with him? Be nice. Otherwise, I'd have to put up with this grumpy guy," he said to Gaara, motioning to the brunette with tattooed cheeks. Gaara smiled, a slightly deranged look flashing over his face.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said, as he turned to leave.

"I tried, at least," Kankuro sighed and went to pull Kiba back onto his lap. The slave, however, had different plans.

"Y-you're the Emperor's brother?" he asked, slightly afraid.

Kankuro smiled and nodded, "Yeah… I can't believe I haven't told you... oh well…"

Kiba backed away slowly, "But… we've… for three years… if you're… then I… but… that means that I was… why?" he asked.

Kankuro chuckled softly and grabbed Kiba's hand, pulling him back into his lap, "Yeah, but I never wanted to be a leader. Now… I have some excellent news little one… Torrius has agreed to let you go. You're mine now…" he said, chuckling darkly as he leaned down to nibble at Kiba's neck. Kiba squirmed and struggled momentarily before the words set in.

"Ah… you mean… oh… Master… that feels good… I can go home with you?" he said. Kankuro nodded against his neck.

"What say you to us getting out of here and… celebrating?" he whispered the last part against his neck. Kiba blushed lightly and nodded. Kankuro stood and led him out by his hand. Once outside, he clipped a thin string onto the younger brunette's collar.

"Coming boy?" he asked playfully. Kiba whimpered.

"A-almost, Master…" he whispered softly to him. Kankuro smiled and led him away.

*******

Naruto regained his consciousness lost in a sea of fluff. Pads and cushions adorned his entire surroundings. He managed to sit up, and saw that he was on a mountain of pillows. He groaned softly.

"Where… am… I?" he asked softly to the empty room. It was a nice room. There were plants all over the place – a rarity, even in the desert paradise of Suna – and silk drapes in varying shades of crimson hanging from the wall. A large bed sat off to one side, decked out with red and black sheets, curtains, and cushions. However… it looked strangely unused. The room was made of a rich mixture of marble floors and pillars and dark wooden walls. The bed and cushion pile were in an area set off from the main part of the room by three steps, causing the sleeping area to be lower the the rest of the room. The upper area had a table with several chairs, a small table with a shoji board and a chess board, a dresser and wardrobe, and a cabinet. It was a rich, elegant room, yet at the same time, it seemed cozy…

"I don't care how many people's lives or jobs depend on it, I'll not hear of it until the morning," said an angry voice. Several other voices plead of the first voice, but none of them were clear enough to make out. Suddenly, the first voice spoke again, softer, yet with even more authority than before.

"The Senate completes all of its business before sundown; otherwise it is not done at all. I will do no work until sunrise. Leave me," it said, this time right outside of the door. The word Senate had incredible effects on the atmosphere.

First, the voices backed down. There was a soft clicking sound, as if people were hurriedly leaving. Secondly, Naruto remembered what had happened, and by extension, where he must be. Thirdly, he remembered who was most likely at the door.

"Shit no!" He said as he stood up groggily, stumbling over a cushion. Whatever drug the guards used on him had yet to fully wear off. He stumbled over to the steps, and found that he was unable to proceed further. A slender link of silver coloring was connected to his collar. It led to the bedpost.

The door opened, and in entered the boy he feared more than any other right now.

"Ah, you're awake. Good. It would be boring if you were to be asleep…" muttered the Emperor. He strode across the upper area of the room and down the steps. Naruto stumbled back swiftly, falling onto the pile of pillows. The red head smiled.

"Normally my slaves are this… accepting…" he mused, more to himself than to Naruto. Naruto shuddered. He cleared his throat.

"Your Majesty," he said, his voice shaking, "you are a master, and it is not in my power to refuse you… but I plead with you, be gentle, please. I won't struggle or fight. Please, don't hurt me," he plead. The red-head smiled.

"Very well," he said. He gracefully fell onto the pile of cushions and crawled close to the blonde. The blonde shuddered, closed his eyes and turned his head. That was a big mistake. The next thing he knew, the red-head was lying over him, his hot breath gently caressing his cheek. His spicy, minty breath. Naruto whimpered.

"I like having a submissive slave… it's certainly a change from the panicking, sobbing slaves…" he said, leaning in. His lips gently brushed the blonde's ear, and Naruto panicked. He pushed the red-head off of him and scooted away as far as he could. He sat up, pulled his knees to his chest, and wrapped his arms around his legs.

"N-no… no… I…" he said, before he composed himself, "Master… I am a slave. I… have no rights. I am beneath you. I can deny you nothing. But… what you want… no… I can't take it… No one has the right to do what you want to do to someone against their will… no one has the right to take the innocence and purity away from another person, no matter what their social status. You are Emperor… I am slave… but I won't give you what you want. You'll have to force me," he said before sobbing softly into his arms. The red-head chuckled darkly.

"Impudent slave. What make you think you have something I want? This is relief. Nothing more, nothing less. However…" said the voice. He cringed and looked up. What he saw shook him to the core.

Kratos: So… what do you think? Let me know… I'm really caught up in this one. I mean, addicted almost…

Alexei: Like you are to gummi candy, root beer, and coffee?

Nicholae: or like you're addicted to anime?

Mikhael: or that stuff that you keep under your bed that I occasionally find when I clean…

Kratos: uh… one, gummi worms, root beer and coffee are a meal in that of itself. Secondly, anime is not an addiction, it's a necessity. And thirdly, that stuff under my bed is for my own use, and I'm shocked that you would find it "cleaning" when you never clean my room… unless you lock the do… you… ugh!!!! I sleep on that bed!

Mikhael: W-what?!?

Nicholae: It's alright, Mikhael… we all do it sometimes… we're all teenage guys here…

Alexei: Um… whatchaya talkin 'bout?

Nicholae: Most of us are, anyway…

Kratos: Okay… so… now that you've all been mentally scarred, I' m going to let you go and work on how to emotionally and physically scar you… so… read and review. I'll update when I get ten billion reviews.

Alexei: Even I know that's not going to happen…

Kratos: Okay… how about ten?

Nicholae: A little lower…

Kratos: Five?

Nicholae: Lower…

Kratos: Two?

Nicholae: lower…. Right there! –moans- ah… thanks Mikhael, that itch has been bothering me for about five minutes now…

Kratos: Oh… he was talking about an itch… not the review thing…

Nicholae: Actually, reading back… yeah, it could go for both.

Kratos: Two review it is!

Nicholae: Lower…

Kratos: Just use some calamite lotion!!!

Nicholae: Actually, that time was solely for the review thing…

Kratos: too bad. Two reviews and I update! Bye!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: wow… two reviews exactly… well then… this was unexpected… um… sorry about the mistakes, but the voices that told me what to wrote keep rushing on…

Alexei: It's your fault… you gave me root beer!

Nicholae: And me coffee

Mikhael: And me… well… hey, can a dealer be arrested if a muse were to identify him/her in a story prelude?

Kratos: MOVING ALONG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! –ahem- well, I'm happy to present the newest chapter in Imperial Sands. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I, the author of this fan fiction, am not the owner of the copyrighted character found herein. I do not profit in any monetary fashion from this story. It is a complete fabrication, and is a gross misuse of the Naruto characters in many people's opinions.

Warnings: This chapter contains non-consensual sexual relationships and various other things found in such a chapter… ;)

"Hell… sounds like the Kazekage is tearing that little blonde boy up…" said one guard stationed at the end of the hall that lead to the royal bedchambers. Muffled screams and pleas for mercy wafted from the other end of the hall. Unfortunately, they were dulled by the thick walls and door, but the meaning behind them was pretty clear. There was a slave getting his brains fucked out in there. The two guards at the end of the hall were seasoned veterans of the Kazekage's… activities. They had seen over a hundred slaves carried in. Sadly, they seldom saw the slaves leaving by themselves. Normally, they had to be carried out.

The other guard snickered, "Hey, what do you think the chances are that we could get him after the Kazekage finishes?" he asked.

The first guard's face contorted in disgust, "That's repulsive… I don't care who fucked him, I don't do sloppy seconds."

The other guard laughed, "Suit yourself… but blood and cum are the best lubes out there."

More screams and muffled sobs escaped from the hall. The guards sighed.

"Poor kid."

"Reminds me of Seni."

"Your son? Why?"

"Seni has hair kind of like that…"

"Wow… you know… you shouldn't let the Kage see him… he's developed a taste for young looking boys…"

"Way ahead of you. He's studying in Konoha. The Kage's not touching him…"

The guards lapsed into silence. More screams and a sob, then the room went quiet.

"Sounds like he's done. Should we see if he wants the slave removed now?" asked the first guard. The second shook his head.

"He said not to disturb him."

"Poor kid…"

"Poor kid."

*******

Naruto awoke whimpering. His ass hurt. It really, really hurt. He winced. He tried to sit up, only to feel a hand on his bare chest pressing him down.

"You look so beautiful when you sleep…" said a familiar voice. The same voice that haunted his dreams last night. He whimpered.

"Shh… relax. You're going to be sore for a while. I'm sorry I was so rough," said the voice. Naruto groaned and trained his eyes on the face of his new god… it was that good.

"So… was it rape?" asked his god. Naruto groaned softly and shook his head. No… nothing that good could be rape. He sighed.

"N-no. But… It did hurt… but it was so good…" he said, finally finding his voice. His master smiled. Ocean eyes sparkled demonically behind a curtain of crimson, sweat-dampen, sexed up locks. A soft chuckle escaped the throat of his rapist-god.

"I'm… sorry things went like that. I didn't mean to actually… but… I don't really regret it. You were incredible…" said Gaara, leaning down to nuzzle the blonde's neck. Naruto shifted on the cushion he was currently residing on to give him more access.

"Ah… that means a lot coming from a just-unvirgin," he said, moaning softly. He giggled as the red-head nibbled on his neck.

"Well… I'm glad I lost it to you…" said his lover.

Naruto sighed softly. This was completely different from what was supposed to happen last night…

*******Flashback: Incredibly long, but it's for the story…*******

"Impudent slave. What make you think you have something I want? This is relief. Nothing more, nothing less. However…" said the voice. He cringed and looked up. What he saw shook him to the core.

"However… I… just want to talk. Please? Can we just talk? I won't hurt you, I just needed someone to talk to…" said the almost child-like emperor. Naruto tilted his head to the side. What just happened?

"Ah… come again?" he asked.

"I… I saw you at that party, and your eyes… they attracted me. I… felt like I needed to see you. You see… I've never actually… raped a slave. Everyone I bring here I end up talking to them, or playing a game with them, or just relaxing with them. I've never lain with anyone, actually…" explained the emperor.

Naruto snorted, "What? You're a virgin? You expect me to believe that? Why should I? All the slaves that come back from you refuse to talk about what you did to them. Why would they do that if you didn't make them do horrible things?" he asked.

"Because I asked them to. See, as the Kazekage, I'm expected to keep a certain company. While I normally don't follow the rules, I… have to follow this one. If I were to pal around with slaves, the people would lose all respect and faith in me. So, once in a while, when I find a particularly interesting slave, I have them brought here and… we hang out, as the vernacular goes. In return for their silence, I give them my blessing and protection," he said. He held up his right hand. On it was a golden ring with a large ruby. The ruby had the crest of the nation cut into it.

"Do you see this ring?" he asked. Naruto nodded, still skeptical of the emperor's story. "This is my royal seal. Any law has to bear my signature and the imprint of my ring to be official. Every slave that comes here and agrees to keep quiet receives a similar ring. The nobles and gentry know that they are under my protection, and treat them far better than the average slave. When you go back, ask a slave who wears a silver ring with a blue stone about me. Show him your ring, and he'll talk. But for now… can we talk?"

Naruto frowned and stared at him suspiciously. "You're not going to rape me?" he asked.

Gaara shook his head.

"You're not going to beat me?"

Another shake.

"You're not going to drug me, use me to fulfill your perverted desires, and the give my body over to the guards and palace animals to use as a source of relief and pleasure?"

A curious look before a tentative shake. "Animals?" he asked weakly.

"Uh… I've heard stories of slaves in the palace screwing dogs…" said Naruto.'

Gaara paled at the statement before clearing his throat and saying, "Ah… that's not… well… we're a very liberal nation… but… ah… It's not forbidden… but… ah… ahem… uh… well… I've never done it, and I don't think I would."

Naruto laughed softly, "Wow… you really are a virgin. That's weird. I thought you'd get laid nightly, being the emperor and all."

Gaara smiled, "No… I'm… not really interested in 'getting laid' as you say. I've too much to worry about. Besides, from the sounds of it, you're not a virgin. But you said earlier that I didn't have the right to take your innocence. What's up with that, hm?"

Naruto blushed and laughed, "Well… I'm… I've been with girls. Sometimes, I had to because my master made me. He… liked to watch. And once, they even tried to breed me. But… I've never been with another guy… and honestly, I've never wanted to."

Gaara chuckled and sat down next to him. He smiled softly at him and laughed.

"Well… you've at least had sex before. I'm a complete and total virgin. So… you're one ahead of me. Uh… if you don't mind me asking… how did you get those marks on your cheeks? Are they birthmarks? Or are they scars?"

Naruto relaxed and released his grip on his legs. "Well… they're not scars, but they're not birthmarks. I don't know how I got them, but Master says that they make me look like a fox. He like to dress me up as a fox when he has free time…"

Gaara sighed, "Torrius is a strange man. He reminds me of… never mind." The room suddenly changed. The air grew denser, and Gaara seemed to draw in on himself.

"M-master? Is there something wrong? Have I displeased you?" Naruto asked, panicking. Right now, Gaara wasn't touching him inappropriately. But if he became unhappy…

"Ah… no… um… can you keep a secret?" asked the Emperor. Naruto mentally sighed. That's one bullet dodged… Gaara stood and walked to the cabinet. He removed two gold rimmed crystal glasses and a dark red bottle. He poured the glasses full of an amber liquid and replaced the bottle. Walking carefully back to the pile of cushions, he handed the blonde one.

"Sure, master. It's my job to appease my master, and if being a source of confidentiality will do so, then here I am!" he said, happily accepting the drink. It smelled strong… but sweet. He took a sip. It WAS sweet! But… it kind of burned going down. He silently choked a bit. Regaining himself, he turned to the red-head.

Gaara's eyes teared up slightly. "When I was about six, my uncle – that's my mom's brother – started to… do things to me. I… was young. The only time people tried to get close to me was when they tried to kill me… but… he didn't try to kill me. One night, I woke up to find him in my bed rubbing my stomach. He told me that no one would love me, but he'd take care of me. That was the beginning of a year of… well… he touched me inappropriately for over a year before…" Gaara stopped talking. He dropped his head to his knees and started to cry. Naruto was torn. As a slave, he was taught not to touch masters without their permission. But seeing the mighty emperor sobbing like a newborn infant was tearing his heart. He gently placed his arm around him.

"Shhh…. It's okay… you don't have to keep talking," he said. However, Gaara shook his head and continued. His voice was muffled because he was speaking into his knees. But Naruto could easily make out the words.

"One night… he came to my room and started to touch me. He said that I was a bad boy, and that I didn't deserve to live. The next thing I knew, he had a knife pressed to my throat. He said that I killed my mom, and that I should have joined her in the grave. He was about to cut my throat, but something threw him off of me. I blacked out. When I came to, he was on the floor bleeding to death. He said that I was a monster, and that no one would love me," finished Gaara. He sighed and lifted his head. His eyes were red and slightly puffy.

"Torrius reminds me of him because of his… preference for little boys…"

Naruto rubbed the red-head's back and gently squeezed his shoulders. "It's okay master. It's all in the past, and there's nothing to worry about now. You're Emperor… no one is going to hurt you."

Gaara sniffled, "What's your name?" he asked. Naruto responded as he had been taught.

"This slave's name is Naruto, master."

Gaara sighed. "I never approved of the training they put slaves through. Look, Naruto… call me Gaara…"

Naruto shook his head and paled slightly. "Slaves are not to call their master by name. Slaves are only to say a master's name to identify their master. Besides, I am a slave, you are the Emperor… I am unworthy to know your name, let alone say it."

Gaara chuckled, "You'll deny me the right to plunder your body for pleasure, but you'll obediently refuse to say my name? You have some strange beliefs."

Gaara turned to Naruto. His eyes were dry now. They were like self-contained oceans with bottomless depths. Naruto found himself wanting to drown in them.

"M-mas…ter?" he asked breathily. Gaara raised his hand. Using his forefinger and thumb, he removed his ring and tossed it onto the stairs. Then, he gently disconnected the silver cord and carefully removed the blonde's slave collar.

"Just for tonight… let's forget what we are. Let's be equals. I am Gaara, and you are Naruto. Let's be friends. Let's talk and play and relax as friends would. Not as master and slave. Not as Kazekage and subject. No. Let's just be two guys… 'chilling' I believe is the best term."

Naruto blinked. He was free. Free. No collar meant that he had no master. He could run, and not be punished… but… then Gaara would be alone… Gaara had obviously endured so much hurt in his life… he couldn't abandon him like that… could he? He nervously sipped his drink.

He turned to look at Gaara. He knew right then that he couldn't. "Gaa… ra…" he said, drawing the name out, savoring the freedom it gave him.

Gaara laughed heartily, "Yes! That's more like it. Now… would you like to play a game? I have chess… and that weird chess from Konoha… I can't for the life of me remember its name."

Naruto smiled, "It's called shoji. And it's a lot more advanced than this nation's chess."

Gaara looked at him, "You're from Konoha?" he asked.

Naruto nodded, drinking a bit more from his glass, "Yeah. I was… sold to some traders and… ended up here."

Gaara sighed, "So… you were kidnapped, then? That's what normally happens."

Naruto smiled and shook his head, "My family was murdered right in front of my eyes, and the murderer sold me instead of killing me. Apparently, he had a problem with my father. I can't remember. I was only two."

Gaara stared at Naruto. Something wasn't right. Something was off… way off… "How can you smile and say that? That's horrible!"

"Oh… well… I've gotten over it and accepted my new life as a slave. I was lucky… he sold me to a pleasure slave dealer, but that man went out of business before he could train me, so I was sold to a household slave dealer. So… yeah," replied Naruto.

Gaara shook his head and began to respond, only to be interrupted by a clamor at the door. He started to turn, but was quickly pulled down by Naruto. He looked down, only to see the blonde pushing his toga top off of his shoulder and lowering the bottom slightly, revealing a creamy tan hip.

"What are you doing?" he asked furiously. Naruto pressed his finger to his lip.

"You're supposed to be molesting me… I'm just playing the part…" replied the blonde. Gaara's eyes flashed with understanding, and he pressed himself against the blonde just as the door opened.

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADDDDDDDDDDDDDDYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed the voice of the little boy that ran in, tear pouring down his face. Gaara immediately jumped off the blonde. The little boy hurled himself from the steps. Gaara caught him, but the speed and force of the boy knocked him back onto the cushions. Glancing to the side, he saw that Naruto had re-clothed himself and had moved off to the side.

"D-daddy!!!" the little boy sobbed. Naruto stared at the small child, taking in his appearance. He was small, no older than five years. He had soft looking red hair, a lighter shade than the male he clung to furiously. Watery green eyes and a small nose and mouth dominated his face. His skin was slightly darker than the man he held onto for dear life.

Gaara rubbed his back and made soothing noises, "Shh… shhh… calm down little one… pup… shhh… it's okay… daddy's here… shh… what's wrong?"

The boy rubbed his face into the ruler's clothing, sniffling softly. "Daddy… the… the guards di'in wanna lemme in… an teacher… teacher said I was a naughty boy an' that I was a-gonna be a monster like you… but… he was ly'in… you ain't a monster… why he say that Daddy? Why he be mean?" the boy sobbed, his words slightly muffled by the cloth of his father's clothes.

Naruto smiled softly at the childish way the boy spoke. It was so cute…

Gaara sighed, "Shh… it's okay… you're not a bad boy… shh… don't listen to teacher when he says stuff like that… shh… it's okay Kaowru… shh… calm down… shhh… relax… shhh…"

The guards ran into the room. "Ah… sir! Our humblest apologies, we tried to stop him…" said the first guard. However, the man's next words died in his throat as he saw the look the ruler gave him.

"You… tried to stop my son from seeing me? You admit this? You would deny my son his right to see his own father? How dare you show your face here?" said the young ruler, his voice progressively softening. The guards backed away slightly.

"My lord… you had a… guest… and we thought that you would not want the prince to see… a guest… indisposed…" said the second guard. Gaara glared at them.

"When it comes to my son, I'm never too busy for my son, regardless of what might occupy my attention at the moment. However… I appreciate your consideration for my child's innocence… I'll deal with you tomorrow. Do not disturb me for the rest of the evening… otherwise, I might need to rethink my… leniency…" ordered the calming ruler. The guards hastily left the room. Gaara returned to calming the child.

"Shh… Kaowru… it's okay… daddy's here… relax… don't cry… shhh…" he said whilst rubbing the whimpering child's back. Slowly, the boy stopped crying. He sniffled and lifted his head from Gaara's chest.

The boy sniffled slightly and smiled. He rubbed his eyes and sighed. "Tank-you daddy… I'm sowy I rwan in here…" he said. Gaara smiled and laughed.

"No pup, you never need permission to come in here, you know that. Feel better now?" he asked. The boy sniffled and nodded. Gaara chuckled.

"Good! Now… I think it's a little past your bed-time. Let's get you tucked in," he said. The boy sniffled and smiled. Naruto felt his heart melt. This boy was so adorable!

"'k Daddy!" the boy said. Gaara stood up and carried the boy up the steps. He turned back and smiled softly at Naruto. Naruto smiled back. Gaara walked into the living area of the room and opened a door next to the game table. It revealed a hall with another door at the end. He vanished behind the door. Naruto settled back and waited. About five minutes later, Gaara reappeared and slowly closed the heavy door. He made his way back to the pillow pile, stopped to pick up his ring, and settled back down. He motioned to Naruto to come closer, and the blonde did.

"So… I thought you were a virgin… but… you have a kid… hmm… me thinks yon red-head doth lyst verily…" teased the blonde. Gaara sighed.

"First of all… that's an oxymoron. Lying truthfully?" the red-head responded jokingly. Naruto smiled and laughed.

"yeah yeah… but… seriously, where did the cutie come from? He's so adorable. I mean, don't take this the wrong way, you're not bad looking, I'm just wondering… he looks like you, and he calls you daddy, is he your real son, or an adopted one, or something else and… I'm just going to shut up now…" trailed off the blonde, lowering his head nervously. He finished the drink Gaara poured him. He felt a little more relaxed.

"Well, I'm not offended. Sometimes I ask myself if he's really mine too… but when I look into his eyes, I know he is. And… thanks… he is pretty cute…" the red-head chuckled nervously.

The blonde perked up. Now that he was sure the red-head wasn't mad, he could ask him the question that really bothered him.

"So… if you're a virgin, but you have a son… how did that happen? I mean… are you REALLY a virgin, I mean, you haven't actually… uh… known the pleasures of the feminine form?" said the blonde, pausing for a moment to figure out how to ask the last part.

Gaara sighed. He looked down, avoiding eye contact with the blonde, "When… when I was tweleve… I was a sickly child. Well, I had always been a sickly child. But…one day, my personal physician… told me he had a treatment that could help… He… touched me like my uncle did… but not… he… masturbate me into a cup, claiming that I'd feel better afterwards. After he… finished me, he left. I was confused… but… nine months later, my father summoned me to a medic room. The doctor was there in chains. His daughter was lying dead on the bed, and a crying child was lying next to her. He… looked like me. I was confused. Father asked me if the doctor had touched me, and I answered truthfully. He ordered the doctor executed, and explained to me that the doctor took my seed and impregnated his own daughter. He planned to poison me and use the child as a claim to the throne. Father said he would have the child killed, but I begged him to let me raise him. He was my son… my own flesh and blood… I couldn't let him be killed because of the circumstances of his birth. So… father let me keep him and I named him Kaowru."

Naruto paled. This guy had a lot of molestation in his past… it was sad really. He had never been touched simply because the person touching him cared for him. It was either for sick pleasure, attempted murder, or for the hopes of usurping the throne. No wonder he was so… eccentric.

Naruto was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't realize Gaara was staring at him. Gaara broke the silence.

"Ah… sorry to bother you with my past… um… did you want to play a game?" he asked nervously.

Naruto shook his head. "Gaara… I… I'm sorry for what you've gone through… I… I wouldn't be half as sane as you are if I went through that…" he said. Gaara smiled and shook his head.

"Don't assume I'm sane. I just hide my insanity very well," he replied.

"Nah… you're not crazy. You're just a little… unusual," argued the blonde.

"No… I'm crazy… I made coping mechanisms during my… issues… and they became warped voices that tend to say things like… 'kill them before they hurt you'… but… I normally can control it… unless I get angry…" explained the red-head. Naruto comically sweat dropped.

'File that under important info… don't make him mad…' he thought to himself.

Suddenly, however, the gravity of what was being revealed to him became apparent. This guy had never know a gentle, caring touch of another person besides his son… he had never known love… even temporary love…

"Gaara… I… um… can I… ah… I'm sorry," he said, blushing slightly. Gaara turned to him, a curious look on his face.

"Sorry for wha!" his question was muffled by the blonde's lips pressing against his. It was a tentative kiss, tenderness and fear evident in the lips of the giver.

Gaara's eyes widened. This was different than Yashamaru… this was different than Uncle or the doctor… there was… caring in this… but…

The blonde pulled back, his face burning, eyes closed, and his heart racing. He just knew that the next words he would hear would be his death sentence. After a few second passed and no death threats were issued, he peeked open his right eye and chanced a glance at the ruler. The red head had his hand to his lip, a curious and confused expression on his face.

Naruto swallowed nervously. Well, he was already as good as dead… so… might as well…

"Just for tonight… if you want… I'd… I'd want to show you what real pleasure and… caring… can feel like… if you want," he said nervously. He closed his eyes and awaited the blow he was sure to come.

"Ah… you… want to… show me… what caring would feel like… why?" he asked weakly.

Naruto, steadily gaining courage, replied, "Because no one should have to go through life relating one of the most… wonderful things humans have with cold, harsh, uncaring mechanics… Just for tonight, if you want… I'd show you what… making love is really supposed to feel like…"

Gaara blushed. "I… know what it's supposed to feel like… and I know what to do, too… but… I've just never done it… I… don't think I can… every time I imagined myself with another person… I felt cold and afraid… I… I-umph" he explained, but was cut short when the blonde pushed him back and straddled his waist. The blonde leaned down and kissed him again. Like the last time, it was full of gentle caring.

Naruto looked him in the eye. Gaara felt nervous. He realized that the blonde was waiting for his consent. He slowly nodded. Why not live a little before he died?

The blonde smiled happily. "I… I don't want to make you… um…" The blonde blushed, closed his eyes and dropped his head to his chest.

"Gaara… I want you to be on top!" he said rapidly. Gaara smiled.

"Thank you… so much," replied the red-head. He gently pressed the blonde onto the soft cushions beneath them. The blonde whimpered.

Gaara gently, nervously kissed him. The kiss was shy and curious. The red-head's tongue gently stroked Naruto's lips. Naruto eagerly opened his lips, allowing Gaara to curiously investigate his mouth. Seconds faded to eternity as the two curiously experimented with each other's mouths. This was a first for both; the red-head's first experience with another willing person, and the blonde's first experience with another male.

Naruto moaned softly into the kiss. Something about the smooth, velvety tongue invading his mouth was so… pleasurable and enjoyable. So far… he didn't mind being with another guy. In fact… it was kind of nice feeling firm muscle instead of soft curves… and it was really nice not having to do all the work.

The red-head broke the kiss. He stared down at the blonde. His eyes were half-closed. He was panting for breath, and there was a nice blush across his cheek and nose.

'Beautiful… he's… beautiful,' thought the aroused ruler.

"Ah… that was… nice," said the blonde, his blush renewed with vengeance. He was blushing because he felt the ruler's… interest in him pressing against his leg.

Gaara smiled softly at him. He stood and gently disrobed the blonde. Then, he removed his own toga. The blonde gulped. That was…

"Wow…" he said, "Um… that's going to sting a little…"

Gaara chuckled nervously at him. "Ah… I'll be gentle… and I'll go slowly. The last thing I'd want is to hurt such a beautiful creature and have him mad at me."

Naruto swallowed heavily and nodded. Suddenly, a wicked idea flashed through his head. He smiled. He motioned Gaara closer. The red-head obliged, curious as to what the blonde was planning. He had seen the look that flashed across the blonde's face.

Naruto gently gripped the length of hot flesh so close to his face. It was impressive. The blonde swallowed heavily. He curiously squeezed it. The result was a loud moan from the owner. The blonde smiled, enjoying the power that holding this organ gave him over his seme. He gently pushed back the foreskin of the throbbing organ to reveal a weeping head. Curiously, he licked at the leaking slit. The fluid was slippery and a little salty… it wasn't nasty, like he thought it would be. The red-head's knees buckled slightly and he groaned loudly.

"Gah… do that again… please…" plead the emperor.

The blonde happily obliged. He lashed the tip of the member with his tongue several times, collecting more of the fluid. Gaara groaned and pressed his manhood closer to the blonde's lips. Naruto decided then and there, that he was going to make this man cum, and cum hard.

He carefully opened his mouth and guided the head of Gaara's shaft into his mouth. Gaara groaned heavily and his knees buckled again. Naruto removed the head. Gaara made a noise that could only be interpreted as 'no! Put it back!'

"Uh… lie down…" he said nervously. Gaara eagerly plopped down on the cushions. Naruto settled between his legs and resumed his ministrations.

Gaara groaned as hot wetness engulfed his member. The blonde's tongue gently stroked the tip of his cock while the mouth around it suckled like a newborn babe. He panted softly. The blonde… he knew what he was doing…

"Ah… you're… good at this… you've… done this… before?" he managed out. Naruto looked up at him; mouth still wrapped around the shaft, and shook his head. He released the member with a pop.

"Nope," he said, licking his lips, "I just know what I like. I figured you'd like it too."

Gaara smirked, "You're smarter than you think. Wait here," he said. He practically ran to a door next to the bed. He disappeared behind said door, and returned moments later with a clear vile.

"Some bath oil… it will make things go easier…" he said, blushing slightly. Naruto laughed.

"You're cute when you blush," he said. A look of indignation crossed the red-head's face. He strode over to the pile, stood in front of the blonde, and began his raid.

"I am a Kazekage. I don't look cute. Fierce, sure. Insane, in my case, acceptable. Handsome, possibly. But – oh god!!!" he gasped as the blonde hungrily engulfed his dick.

Naruto pulled back with another pop. "You talk too much…and that means a lot coming from me…" he said.

Gaara smiled. He opened the vial. Gently, he pressed the blonde back onto one of the larger cushions. Coating his fingers, he smiled nervously and said, "This might hurt a bit, but I promise, I'll make it feel better."

Naruto swallowed heavily and nodded. He leaned back and spread his legs, granting access to the most private areas of his body. Gaara smiled. He gently stroked the pink pucker with his fingers, coating it with oil. Then, he carefully pressed one finger into the blonde. The blonde closed his eyes and whimpered.

"Ah… that… feels weird!" he gasped.

"Shh… I promise you'll enjoy it in a minute. Shh…"

Gaara leaned up and blew gently on the waning tip of the blonde's erection. Then, curiously, he stroked it with his tongue. Finding the taste appealing, he hungrily engulfed the blonde's throbbing organ. The blonde groaned, and his ring tightened around Gaara's finger.

Gaara carefully probed the blonde, easing his hole into relaxation. Then, he added a second finger, repeating the process. The blonde whimpered. Gaara scissored his fingers, stretching the blonde more. Then, he carefully inserted the third finger. Pumping them in and out caused the blonde to gasp.

"Ah… that feels weirder!" he groaned. Gaara tilted his movements up, and the blonde screamed.

"AHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Gaara smiled. The blonde looked at him, "D-do that again!" he said.

Gaara obliged, rapidly striking the blonde's pleasure spot. "Do you want me to stop?" he asked playfully.

"Please…. NOOOO!!!!!!!" yelled the blonde. Gaara chuckled. He pulled his finger out.

"NO!" yelled the blonde again. Gaara 'sh'ed' him and positioned himself between the blonde's legs.

"Relax, now."

Naruto nodded. He was excited. He wanted to feel the ruler inside of him. Gaara granted his wish. With one fell swoop, he buried himself deep in the sacred regions of the blonde's body. Naruto screamed.

"Shh… it's best just to relax… shh… I'm all the way in. You're doing great… shh…" he said, gently stroking the blonde's hair. Naruto slowly calmed down.

"Ow… that hurt… I thought you said you'd go slow…" he complained. Gaara gently gripped is wilting erection and the complaints died.

"Like a bandage, I felt that the initial… ah… thrust should be quick…" he said. He gently started to move his hips against the blonde's. Naruto moaned. He'd never felt this before. He was full… so full… and happy… this was good.

"More!" pleaded Naruto. Gaara chuckled and slowly withdrew. Naruto moaned at the sensation. The red-head plunged back in, and Naruto yelped.

"Ah!"

"Relax…ready for the fun part?" teased the ruler. Naruto whimpered in response. Gaara slowly picked up his pace, gently thrusting into the blonde. Naruto's yelps became screams and the blunt end of the red-head's cock pounded his prostate.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Argh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed. Gaara groaned softly and continued his pace. The blonde was reduced to a pile of whimpers and pleas for more. Sweat dripped from Gaara's body to mingle with the sweat on Naruto's body. The blonde groaned. Tears formed in his eyes.

"Ah… please… more… ah…" he gasped, tears starting to fall.

Gaara leaned down and kissed at the tears. Then, in an act unlike anything he had done before, he kissed the blonde fully on the lips. Naruto's moans were swallowed into Gaara's throat. The blonde's nails dug deeply into Gaara's back. Naruto broke the kiss and screamed one last time. His release coated the ruler's body. The blonde clung to Gaara, riding out his orgasm.

Gaara groaned. Feeling the pleasure the blonde felt was incredible. Each spurt of the blonde's abundant seed resulted in a tightening of the blonde's channel. It was incredible. With one last thrust, he poured himself into the blonde. Naruto whimpered as he felt the hot, sticky fluid bathe his insides. The hot, salty seed burned the slight tears in his passage, causing a strangely erotic pain. He whimpered and collapsed onto the cushions. Faintly, he felt the red-head disengage himself from the blonde. The red-head said something, but the blonde was too far gone to hear him. Sleep quickly claimed him. The nasty does make one tired…

******* End Flashback: Thanks for sticking with me…*******

"Are you alive?" asked the red-head. Naruto blinked… how long had he been lost in his thoughts?

"Naru… are you okay? Your eyes are spacey…" inquired the red-head, a strong sense of worry in his voice.

"You… you don't regret it, do you?" he asked. Naruto blinked and thought about it. Did he regret it? He never thought of sleeping with another guy. Honestly… he had often thought of it as disgusting… but… something about it seemed so right… did he regret it?

He finally managed to sit up. Gaara move a little to the side, then behind him. He wrapped his arms around the blonde's upper torso.

"I'm… sorry… I shouldn't have gone through with it… you said stop a few times… but… I just…" stuttered the red-head. Naruto moaned softly and leaned back into the embrace. Suddenly, he felt a warm wetness on the back of his neck. Gaara… was crying… for him…

"No. I defiantly don't regret it. I'm just confused. I don't regret it because it was the most amazing, mind blowing experience I've ever had… and that's why I'm confused. I've always thought sleeping with another guy was disgusting… but now… I just can't make myself think that anymore. I feel different… I feel… stated in a way that I've never felt before. I've had my share of girls… some were consensual, others were for breeding or entertainment for the master… but I never, ever felt as fulfilled and completed as I do now…" explained the blonde.

Gaara sighed into the golden locks. "I'm sorry I caused you to question yourself… Naruto… I… I'm sorry for troubling you with my burdens… but…" Gaara gently pushed Naruto away. He turned the blonde around and smiled at him. "I want you to have this," he said. He took his ring from his right hand and placed it in the blonde's left hand.

"This is my seal. Without it, there are no laws. While another could be made, this one holds something special. It holds my power, and… now… it holds my trust and… care, for you. I want you to hold this. Keep it close. From now on… you have to consent to laws. I'm… going to announce you to the Senate today as my Prime Minister," he said, gently closing the blonde's hand. He smiled.

Naruto's eyes widened and he shook his head furiously. "No! No… I can't do that… I'm a slave… and… your reputation… and… no… people would say it was because I slept with you… no. I can't do that."

Gaara frowned, "I don't care what they think…" he said.

Naruto shook his head and handed the ring back to him, "No… besides… I don't know anything about politics… thanks though…" he leaned over and picked up his collar.

"I'm sorry master, but if that is all you would have me do, Master Torrius will be wanting me to return soon," he said, gently reapplying the collar to his neck. Gaara frowned.

"You're not going back," he said. He turned the blonde around and removed the collar. He threw it far across the room. Naruto tilted his head to the side. Gaara stood and walked to the door. He called a guard to him.

"Summon Torrius Lucardo to the audience room. Tell the Senate that I'll be late in attending," he told the guard. Naruto blinked. Gaara walked to the wardrobe and opened it. He selected two soft white toga cloths, two braided belts, and a red tunic. He smiled gently and walked over to the blonde.

"Let's take a bath, eh?" he said, a playful tone in his voice. The blonde blushed and gulped softly. For some reason… he felt like he'd need a bath after his bath… and despite all of the mental confusion and emotional turmoil he was going through… he didn't mind the thought.

Kratos: Okay, so… a few notes

Gaara has a very troubled past. What's scary, is the second part – the conception of Kaowru – is based on a very vivid dream I had a few years ago.

The lemon in this chapter was, for some reason, the hardest one I've ever written…

I am the king of the ellipse. I've used over 100 ellipses in one chapter… that's another one… and another one… and another one etc.

I'm not quite sure how this story is going to end… the voices tell me what to write.

I love reviews. I was ecstatic when I got two reviews right off the bat… but saddened when they both said that there were "minor mistakes". I'm not quite sure what they're talking about, but I'm in the process of reviewing. To the Devastating Sisters and Alcorin, thank you so much for your insults, and yes, I mean insults. I love insults. They helped to knock me off my cloud of "perfect writing". I have no idea what I would do without honest, serious critiquing from dedicated readers and authors. My sincerest thanks.

I'M SO SORRY, BUT I WON'T BE ABLE TO UPDATE FOR A WHILE. I'M MOVING INTO MY DORM, AND WON'T HAVE A PC FOR A FEW WEEKS!!!!!!!!! PLEASE STILL LOVE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M SORRY ABOUT ANY MISTAKES, BUT I LOVE YOU SO MUCH, I DECIDED TO POST CH. 2 BEFORE I GO TO COLLEGE… REGARDLESS OF HOW CRAPPY IT MAY LOOK!!!!!!!!!

Nicholae: Um… shouldn't you respond to the reviewers? It would be polite…

Alexei: Yeah! And give them cookies to make them review more! Or… give me cookies and I'll make them review more… -evil glint-

Kratos: -ignorant of glint- Oh? How would you make the review more?

Alexei: I have rope, a pickle, two matches, a bong, and a taser… I think I can manage…

Kratos, Nicholae: _... What?

Alexei: Um… I mean… through the irresistible power of cuteness! –Five trillion kilowatt beam of ubercuteness-

Kratos: Aw… he's so cute!!!

Nicholae: I feel like we're forgetting something…

Alexei: Yeah… you're forgetting to give me cookies and respond to the viewers!

Kratos: Yeah… that's it… -gives cookie to Alexei- Uh… here I go

_Alcorion_- Thank you for saying that my story was interesting.

_Devestating Sisters_- Ah, wonderful to hear from you lovely ladies again. Kitsune-chan, Sorry about the pace… and the chapter length… but sometimes, I can't make myself stop! Berry-chan, I know the master/slave thing has been beaten to death, sodomized, and castrated (did he just make a necrophilia castration joke? Yes. Yes he did), but… when I saw the show, it had Nero talking to his guard, and then he looks over and sees this gorgeous male slave… yummy… anyway…Thanks for the advice on the reading, I posted it without even proofreading… I'm lucky not to have the grammar police arrest me. Thank you both very much.

_MoonlightSnow's Mystery_- Well… sorry to kill you with suspense… that's the third time this week… thanks for loving my story!

_Thedragonninjamurcury_- First, may I say that is quite a name. I digress. Thank you for enjoying my work. I find that the greatest pleasure for an author is to have someone concur on what they think: that their work is great. No author fully thrives on "it sucked, burn in hell you homo-fag!!!" even though they're fun to read. Likewise, nothing but constructive criticism also damages a person's esteem. Ironically, I got two reviews saying "a few mistakes" and then right afterwards, I got two reviews saying "It's awesome". That was a nice balance!

_Yami Tenshi_: last but not least, my dark angel. Wonderful to hear from you again. Ah… Khan, Khan, Khan… I feel like Captain Kirk… Anyway… Nero was insane… but he was good too… he's actually funny. He committed suicide by plunging a knife through this under-jaw and into his skull. As he did it, he said, "Truly the world is losing a great actor." (Or something similar) His last words… wow…

No, I am not in your area... I don't think, anyway. They'd never find me. A census taker once tried to test me. I ate his liver with some fava beans and a nice chianti. Ah… I love Silence of the Lamb… I first saw it when I was like… eight… Dr. Hannibal Lecter is my hero. My mom was very… open minded… Yes… silly parental units… some too silly… -cue twilight music-

Kratos: Okay, so… this time, the review quota is… fifty.

Nicholae: Are we really going to do this again?

Kratos: Forty.

Nicholae: I'm not going to do this.

Kratos: Thirty.

Nicholae: So… HEY! Alexei… where are you going with that rope? And what's that pickle for… WHAT THE HELL DO YOU HAVE A BONG FOR?!??!?!!?!?!?

Kratos: Twenty.

Alexei: Um… I was… going to find hungry potheads… lure them in with the bong… and… tie them up and feed them pickles? –ubercuteness beam-

Kratos: uh… five? –fawns over Alexei-

Nicholae: Yeah… five… -tries to cuddle Alexei, but he escapes-

Mikhael: -appears from nowhere- FREEDOM!!!! Ah… what happened… aw… Alexei's being cute…

Alexei: Read and review… or I'll come for you! –brandishes the pickle-


End file.
